<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucy by Sim_Fan_I</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979867">Lucy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim_Fan_I/pseuds/Sim_Fan_I'>Sim_Fan_I</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ricky Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unsafe Sex, don't look for realism, irregular updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim_Fan_I/pseuds/Sim_Fan_I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy wants a baby and when she hears about a guy that seems to knock up almost every woman he sleeps with she decides to go visit him and get a baby that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ricky Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be part of a series that follows different women Ricky impregnates. </p><p>I will update the tags as I go along</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Lucy had decided she wanted a baby. It felt like the right time in her life. She had a stable job, a big and nice enough apartment and her best friend who lived within walking distance with her husband had just announced she was four months pregnant. Of course, Lucy had known before, but they had just decided to make the official announcement.</p><p class="p1">Now what Lucy didn’t want and didn’t have space for in her life was a boyfriend or husband.</p><p class="p1">But she had heard a rumor about a guy named Ricky who slept with every willing woman he could find and for some strange reason got almost all of them pregnant. He lived about two hours away, but if she timed it right and the rumours were true, one trip could be enough. His phone number had been leaked a while ago, a lot of people assumed by himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So after some research and a lot of preparation, she called him and scheduled a date. She had started taking all those vitamins and stuff you were supposed to take to enhance the chances of getting pregnant and she had tracked her ovulation as best as possible. According to the ovulation test she took right before heading to his house, she had calculated correctly.</p><p class="p1">Of course, she had also perpetrated by making herself as presentable as possible. Every undesirable body hair was gone, she had bought new lingerie and wore an outfit that was both sexy and easy to take off. A little Make-up as well, but not too much and all as smudge-proof as possible to avoid looking like a raccoon after sex.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first thing she noticed when he opened the door for her was that he was hot. Which wasn’t the most important thing, but nice anyway. Good genes and to be honest it was more fun to sleep with someone who she was actually attracted to.</p><p class="p1">There wasn’t much in the sense of introduction, small talk or other pleasantries, he skipped right to the flirting and honestly the foreplay.</p><p class="p1">She had heard he was a master of seduction, but obviously, that wasn't necessary in her case.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He led her into a basement room that was obviously designed purely for sex. A big, comfy-looking bed, a hot tub, it looked like one door lead to a sauna, a shower, but also a bar and a sofa.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He turned to her with a seductive smile. ”Where would you like to start?”</p><p class="p1">If Lucy was honest, she was a little overwhelmed. She had never even had a one night stand, much less something like this. But it exited her and turned her on. She could already feel the tingling between her legs and had to keep herself from rubbing her tights together under the very short skirt she was wearing.</p><p class="p1">”The hot tub maybe? But I would love to try the sauna too if you don't mind.” They had planned for her to stay the night so they had more than enough time to get in a few rounds.</p><p class="p1">He grinned, nodded and took his shirt off like it was nothing. And good gods she was looking forward to getting her hands on his abs. Before either of them could continue to get undressed be stepped forward and kissed her. Without any shyness, he just pressed his lips to hers and softly coaxed her lips apart. She smiled and returned the kiss. This was going to be fun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They kept undressing and even though it really didn't matter she hoped he liked what he saw. She was currently in the best shape she had ever been in and in her opinion, her butt, legs, and boobs had always been phenomenal. But right now, together with her slightly toned flat stomach, she looked fucking amazing. She knew a few women who were scared of ’ruining’ their body with a pregnancy, but she couldn't wait for her boobs to grow heavy with milk and her belly to swell with a child. The idea alone turned her on.</p><p class="p1">And luckily, she had someone right there who could not only take care of her arousal but hopefully also help her achieve that dream.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She stepped out if her last item of clothing, a lacy pair of panties and joined him in the hot tub. Figuring they could get straight to it, she sat down astride on his lap and he readily wrapped his arms around her to pull her into another delicious kiss.</p><p class="p1">After some making out he had other ideas though. He lifted her off his lap with ease that shouldn’t have been possible since she was almost as tall as him and not petite.</p><p class="p1">He sat her down strategically on one of the jets, so it massaged her clit in a maddening way that made her shiver and gasps with pleasure and then told her to arch her back so her breasts were above the water.</p><p class="p1">Lucy did and he instantly set to work on ravishing them.</p><p class="p1">Together with the jet that had her reeling and quickly on her way to an orgasm. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He got here there expertly and fast and afterward she was finally able to get her hands on him properly. His abs felt amazing and once she traced lower she could feel that he was turned on as well.</p><p class="p1">He lifted her onto his lap again and carefully slid inside her. The knowledge that this was not only for pleasure but also for the purpose of impregnating her, made the sensation even better. She pictured his seed taking root in her womb as she rode him, imagined how her boobs would fill with milk as he played with them again and fantasised about her belly rounding as she felt the first quivers of a second orgasm inside it.</p><p class="p1">She let her hand stroke all the way from her boobs down to her clit to rub it and managed to come again just before he emptied his seed into her hopefully prepared womb.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They collapsed against each other for a few moments and once they recovered a bit she smiled at him, kissed him once more and climbed off him.</p><p class="p1">”Do you want to hang out in the hot tub a bit?”, he asked as he got up, ”I’m going to turn on the sauna, it takes roughly an hour to heat up properly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She nodded and leaned back, revelling in her post-orgasm haze, the possibility of pregnancy and the view of his magnificent ass as he climbed out of the tub and walked over to the sauna.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They spend the next few hours naked in his sex basement and had more creative sex than she had ever had before in her life. He really knew his stuff. But then again, supposedly he had more than enough practice regularly, so maybe that was to be expected.</p><p class="p1">Every time he played with her breasts, stroked or kissed her belly, or came inside her, the image of how her body would change in the next few months elated her and heightened her pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Who would have known that breeding was such a turn on for her?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His recovery time was truly impressive and she quickly lost count of the number of orgasms they shared between them.</p><p class="p1">But once they decided to go upstairs to eat some dinner, her legs were shaky and she felt well and truly fucked and satisfied. And hopefully well on her way to pregnant.</p><p class="p1">Whether or not that was the case, she would certainly be sore tomorrow. Some of their sex had been truly athletic and she could say with absolute certainty that she had never had that much sex in such a short time before. Which was quite a nice change after she had sort of a dry spell in the last few months.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They had dinner together and watched a movie and then had one more slow, steady, delicious fuck before she went back to the hotel she was staying in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A few of my... Uhm friends... are coming over tomorrow around brunch time. Feel free to come, I’m sure some of them could give you a few tips if you want them. And if you come by before 11 we can get in a quicky if you’d like.”, he said while bringing her to his door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thanks, I’ll be there.” Lucy smiled and got one last kiss before leaving.</p><p class="p1">She had heard about those brunches too, apparently he invited all his baby mamas over regularly, she assumed that was what she had just been invited to.</p><p class="p1">It definitely sparked her curiosity, but she wasn’t sure if she would go over for more sex, depended on how sore she would be in the morning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once she got to the hotel, she took off all her clothes, took a long bath and then put oil and lotion on every inch of her body.</p><p class="p1">Once she was done with that she stood naked in front of the full length mirror and examined herself.</p><p class="p1">Her legs were still a little shaky and she was starting to feel sore.</p><p class="p1">She lifted up her boobs and imagined them growing heavy and full with milk. Right now she wore D-cups but if everything went according to plan that wouldn’t be the case much longer. Her best friend had never been well of in the boob department, but less two months into her pregnancy that had changed. Now she had actual cleavage and Lucy couldn’t wait to see what happened to her own breasts in pregnancy.</p><p class="p1">She ran her hands over her flat stomach and couldn’t wait for it to round and swell and show the world she was carrying new live. She would make sure to stay in shape during her pregnancy the keep her curves purely formed by pregnancy, not by fat. She knew it would take a while for her to show, since it was her first pregnancy and she had abs, but once she did it would be glorious. And until then the effect pregnancy would have on her breasts, hips and butt would be even more noticeable in comparison.</p><p class="p1">She examined her hips and ass next. She had a nice little butt, but it was a little on the flat side. Hopefully that would change soon. She had this one tube dress that already looked amazing on her, but would hopefully look sinful in two to three months time. She would have to find someone willing to appreciate that.</p><p class="p1">Supposedly a lot of women got a heightened sex drive from pregnancy hormones, and if she thought about how much the thought of getting and being pregnant turned her on, she figured the actual thing would do the trick as well. Well, finding some casual hook up shouldn’t be too difficult, she would figure something out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She slipped into her comfortable pjs and then into bed. The day of traveling and lots of amazing sex had truly and unsurprisingly tired her out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>